


My First Gangbang: A Love Story

by dollylux



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Love at First Sight, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Schmoop, Size Kink, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds a guy who fulfills (most of) his sexual needs with no strings attached. Then, Jensen meets his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Gangbang: A Love Story

Jensen doesn’t date.

Well, he hasn’t since he moved to Portland half a year ago. Too many hours at work and not enough extroversion to push himself to a bar instead of his comfy couch after he finally escapes the office.

So, naturally, it’s time for his work-friends-turned-real-friends to get concerned about his well-being. Or, at least that’s the guise Danneel is working under.

“But you’re so hot!” Her eyes are huge and earnest and Jensen just stares at her. Yeah, he’s hot, but so? What does that have to do with dating? It just means he gets checked out more than some people and harassed as he passes construction areas on the way to work in the morning. (Which he kinda likes. Shut up.)

He finally sighs and looks back down at his salad that he is now stabbing at viciously, angry fork through an innocent spinach leaf. His glasses slip down and he scrunches his nose to push them back up.

“I’m fine, Danni. I swear. I’m too busy to have a relationship anyway. It wouldn’t be fair to him.” He thinks it’s a good excuse, a totally valid one, and he’s proud that he said it so well. He takes a victorious sip of his light, organic lemonade.

He glances up to find Danneel squinting at him. He gulps the lemonade down.

“...What?”

“I’m going to fix you up.”

Jensen looks around the crowded restaurant with huge eyes before looking back at Danneel.

“Are we in a rom-com and nobody bothered to inform me?”

Danneel rolls her eyes and lands a kick right on his shin. He yelps and backs up from the table.

“You’ll thank me after your date. I know some hot gay guys, Jensen. Trust me. I have amazing taste.”

Jensen pictures the few guys he’s met that Danneel had dated before she met and got intensely serious with Genevieve. He tips his head to the side in acknowledgment before sighing.

“Okay.” He holds a finger up to silence her before she can squeal. He raises his eyebrows and narrows his eyes at her from behind his glasses. “I have a few no-nos. No twinks. No partiers. No wandering artists. No bad breath. No Trekkies.”

“Jensen--”

“No! I’ve been to enough Star Trek conventions to last me a lifetime.”

“Why did you date a Trekkie anyway?”

“I didn’t know until I came home to him putting on those weird ears.” He glares at the memory, at the stress of trying to understand sexual commands in Klingon. “Anyway. Rule stands. No Trekkies.”

Danneel rubs her lips together, looking thoughtful.

“What about Star Wars fans?”

Jensen shrugs.

“That’s fine.”

“Doctor Who?”

Jensen blinks.

“Are you going to raid Comic-Con or something?”

“No!” She plucks her napkin from her lap and wipes her mouth. “No, I was just making sure.”

Jensen purses his lips and finally just sighs.

“Please go easy on me.”

Danneel grins at him, and Jensen feels comfortable calling it an evil grin. 

“No promises.”

 

\---

 

Jensen is sitting in his little cubicle, chewing on the cap of a pen and staring at a bunch of numbers a little blankly when an iPhone is dropped on top of his stack of papers. He lifts his eyes but not his head and finds Danneel standing over him, arms crossed under her truly stunning rack, her eyebrows raised expectantly. Jensen just blinks at her in that pretty way he knows he has.

“Well!” Danneel huffs, waving a hand down to the phone. “Look, blondie!”

Jensen glares at her before shifting his eyes back down to the phone. He touches the screen because it’s gone dim, and he blinks when it brightens again to reveal a Facebook photo of a handsome guy kneeling in the grass next to a Golden Retriever. Oh, Mommy likes. 

(Shut up, Jensen can call himself whatever he wants, judger.)

“His name is Jake Ryan.”

Jensen frowns at that, squinting at the picture without the aid of his glasses that are tossed on his desk somewhere.

“Jake Ryan. I know that name.”

Danneel shakes her head with a toss of curls, reaching down to take her phone back. “I doubt you know him. I met him at the park while he and a bunch of his friends were playing Ultimate Frisbee. They’re all like, architects or something.”

“Jake Ryan,” Jensen mumbles, lazily trying to figure out if maybe he’s seen the guy before. His face isn’t familiar, and Jensen sure as hell hasn’t been out socializing to meet anybody new. He works out in the gym in his condo complex and buys his groceries at the New Seasons Market just a block away. There’s no way--

His eyes fly open wide, and he pierces Danneel with a triumphant smirk.

“Jake Ryan! That’s the name of the heartthrob in _Sixteen Candles_!”

Danneel stares at him like he started twerking or something, and Jensen finally just sighs.

“You are so uncultured, Dan.”

“Whatever.” A quick roll of her eyes and she’s back to business. “Look, you two are meeting tomorrow at seven at Beast. Dress nice, got it?”

He scoffs, head moving in a little bit of attitude. “Yeah, like I ever look bad.”

“Just don’t wear one of your lame virgin sweaters.”

“Hey! Those sweaters are Merino wool! They’re sexy!”

“No, they’re not, Grandma!” Danneel spins on her heels and turns to saunter off, her voice carrying as she yells back at him. Jensen glares at her retreating back, his status as a little brother not letting her have the last word.

“You’re a! A grandma.” He mumbles the last couple words, eyes going back to his papers, ignoring the looks from his co-workers. 

He has a date tomorrow. Huh.

 

\----

 

Jake Ryan has a killer smile and a warm, possessive hand that rests on Jensen’s back as they walk through the restaurant. They settle into their seats, and Jensen tugs off his navy peacoat to reveal his stubborn streak in the form of a moss green sweater over a white button-down and a grey tie that matches his slacks. The look he gets from Jake is hungry and appraising, and Jensen secretly smirks at Danneel, wherever she is.

They make their choices off the menu and wait until their white wine from La Rioja is poured before they turn their attention back to each other. Jensen flushes a little under the intensity of Jake’s gaze, and he lowers his eyes demurely to the table.

“Danneel didn’t tell me how beautiful you really are.” Jake’s voice is a little strained, lower than it has been. Jensen glances up through his thick black frames and finds Jake licking his lips. He grabs his wine glass and drains it of its contents. God, dates are so nerve-wracking. 

“Thanks,” Jensen finally says, getting a little sheepish again when Jake refills his wine glass. “So, uh. Jake Ryan, huh? Like _Sixteen Candles_?”

Jake laughs, taking a sip of his own wine, and sits back. He really is handsome, striking in the same way GQ models are: sharp jaw, distinguished nose, perfect eyebrows, broad shoulders and strong hands. And he absolutely knows it.

“Oh, yeah, I know. I get that all the time. Best part is I’ve never even seen that movie.”

Jensen gives a weak laugh, snatching his glass up again. Never seen _Sixteen Candles_. What is this world coming to? “Of course you’ve heard that before. Sorry. Hope Danneel didn’t tell you I was funny.”

Jake laughs again, like maybe there’s a laugh track sign over Jensen’s head.

The second glass of wine goes down much easier than the first.

 

\----

 

Two bottles of wine later and they’re both probably more than a little tipsy and probably being much too loud for such an upscale restaurant. 

Jensen drops his napkin onto his empty plate that once held a thick slice of chocolate truffle cake. He sighs, trying to swim through the honey that is drunkenness to find the right words.

“It’s not that I like bein’ alone, you know? It’s just so much _easier._ Like, nobody there to bug me. Smotherin’ me.” He grabs the empty bottle for the fourth time in ten minutes and tries in vain to pour himself more wine.

“No, no, no, yeah, I get it. Totally do, really.” Jake’s cheeks have two bright pink spots on them and he leans forward, eyes glassy and earnest. “I’m totally the same way. Totally.”

“Totally,” Jensen echoes, a bit lost in his own thoughts. He licks his lips, still a little nervous even though his inhibitions are all but gone right now. “I mean. All I really want is sex. You know what I mean?”

Jake is staring at him like Jensen just offered him a Golden Ticket, eyes blinking cartoonishly. He has the grace to stumble out a response. “Oh, uh. Yeah, I’m. _Yeah_.”

“Like,” Jensen breathes, leaning forward himself, hands fidgeting with his sleeves. “Like, sometimes I just want to get fucked. I just need dick. And I don’t wanna work for it, don’t wanna try and use a dildo or something. Don’t want to out to a bar and play games to get laid. I just wanna make a phone call, have somebody show up and fuck me. Really hard.”

Jake shifts in his seat, his eyes laser-focused on Jensen. “Like. Like a hooker?”

Jensen laughs, blushing in spite of himself. “No, Jesus. I don’t wanna pay anybody. Not. I don’t want _that_. Just. Just a booty call, I guess. Or a cock call. Ha.”

Jake’s eyes are huge and serious, his hands planted flat on the table. “Jensen. Jensen, I can do that for you.”

Jensen just stares at him.

“Do what?”

“Be there when you call. Come over and.” Jake clears his throat, glancing around them before looking back at Jensen, his voice practically a whisper. “And fuck you. Really hard.”

Jensen swallows and his throat is dry, clicking and raspy. “Really?”

Jake nearly moans, and his eyes trip down to Jensen’s lips when his tongue darts out to lick over them. “Oh, fuck, yeah.”

Jensen grins and scrambles around in his pocket for his phone. “Here, gimme your number. Hey, this is perfect. I don’t think this would have worked anyway. Us dating. We don’t really have any chemistry, don’t you think?”

Jake looks up from where he’s programming his number into Jensen’s phone, looking a little surprised and maybe a little hurt but he recovers quickly. “Totally. I mean. This will definitely be better.”

Jensen takes his phone back, smiling drunk and dopey down at the number on his screen. This will _definitely_ be better.

 

\----

 

“Fuck, then I told him that we have no chemistry and that being a booty call will definitely be better. Or, I’m pretty sure I said that. God, I’m such an asshole.” Jensen sighs and pulls his glasses off to rub at his face. He slumps over on the park bench where he’s sitting next to Danneel, taking comfort in the fact that she’s rubbing his back sympathetically instead of laughing at him. Or smacking him for ruining the date she set him up on.

“Well, it’s not like he didn’t go along with it, right? He wouldn’t have given you his number if he didn’t want you to call him.”

“I guess. God, I don’t know. See, this is why I don’t drink!” He sits back up and rubs the back of his neck, trying to ease the muscles that have knotted up since last night’s date. 

“Wait, you guys didn’t have sex last night, did you?” Danneel’s hand stops on Jensen’s back and she turns to face him a little on the bench, looking him over like she can tell if he’s had sex or not. 

He huffs as indignantly as he can manage being hungover.

“No, of course not! We kissed goodnight and shared a cab home. He was too drunk to get it up and I was too drunk to take it.” He covers his face with his hands when a couple of women jogging by turn to give him amused smirks.

“Oh. Good,” Danneel nods, standing up like everything’s been decided. She stretches her legs, and Jensen watches the way her tits jiggle when she switches the leg she’s bending behind her. What? He’s only human. “Well, if you find yourself, you know. A little lonely one night, call him up. See what happens. It’s not like you guys had some huge, profound connection, right?”

“Well. No.” Jensen hauls himself up from the bench, scrunching his shoulders a little to ease some of the tension out. He thinks about it, really thinks about it, and finally smiles. “No. You’re right.”

“See?” She swats at his chest with a playful hand, giving him a wink and a grin as she starts to jog again. “Nothing to lose.”

He jogs a little faster to catch up with her, maybe already thinking of how he’s going to text Jake later tonight to invite him over for some quality ass.

 

\----

 

In the end, Jensen texts Jake a link to a YouTube video of the song “Are You Lonesome Tonight?” by Elvis Presley with his name as a signature at the end so Jake knows who the hell is sending him Elvis songs at eleven at night. It’s lame and maybe a little desperate, but it might also just be cheeky enough to get his point across without having to come out and actually say it. 

He waits for a very tense few minutes, Conan on low volume on the television, the room dark and empty otherwise. He ignores his phone, determined not to give a shit if Jake doesn’t text him back. 

Jensen turns on his back and sighs up at the ceiling, refusing to touch his dick until at least ten minutes after not hearing from Jake. He’s freshly showered, clean inside and out, and maybe a little turned-on. It’s just that he’s been thinking about it all day, a little drunk on the possibility of getting fucked. Of just having sex on call. It’s a powerful thing that he can see becoming addictive if this all goes well.

Jake has to text him back first.

His phone twinkles prettily and he flops over onto his belly to grab it, glasses perched low on his nose as he opens the text.

_want me to come over?_

Jensen closes his eyes and lets out the breath he’d been holding. Wow. It really had been just that easy. He licks his lips, chewing nervously on the bottom one as he plots a reply.

_you sure you dont mind?_

The reply is almost immediate.

_give me your address. i’m leaving right now_

Jensen sends over his address obediently and jumps up from the bed. He goes to brush his teeth again and scrounges up a hopeful three condoms and his favorite lube. He shifts around on the bed again and then decides fuck it, he’s gonna get himself ready. No reason to waste time with Jake’s fingers working his ass open when he has time to waste himself right now.

When the door buzzes, Jensen has three fingers hooked inside of his ass and lube all over his hand. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, driving his hand in hard one more time to rub at his prostate before he flies out of the bed, hurrying to the front door to buzz Jake up. He washes his hands in the kitchen and adjusts his oh-so soft pajama pants that cling so lovely over his ass. He jumps at the sound of a knock at the door, his heart speeding up in his chest.

He lets Jake wait for a few seconds, lets the anticipation build a bit more, and he’s smiling sweet and maybe a little naughty when he opens the door. His lips part to give Jake a flirty greeting but he finds himself shoved back into the apartment, the door rattling when it’s slammed closed. 

His mouth is taken in a thick, starved kiss, and he moans into it, a little confused but then he’s shoved up against a wall and being rutted against, so he guesses they aren’t going to really talk about this. 

Good.

His hole twitches in anticipation.

“Do I mind,” Jake mumbles against his mouth, hands running hard and possessive all over Jensen’s body, ending the journey on his ass that gets squeezed and kneaded with relish. “Do I fucking mind coming over here and pounding that ass. Are you kidding me?”

Jensen breathes a little laugh into Jake’s mouth, maybe a bit shy even in the face of all the bold things he’s done in the last couple of days. Damn wine. Always gets him into trouble.

“Bedroom’s through there.” He tips his head back to indicate the direction, arching his back to rub their dicks together. Jake groans into his mouth and shoves his hands down into Jensen’s pajama pants, finding him bare underneath and soaked with lube.

“Jesus fucking Christ. Fuck, this ass is perfect. God, you all ready for me, baby? Hmm? Just ready to take my dick?” Jake is hurrying them back towards the bedroom, toeing out of his shoes on the way, reaching between them to work his own pants open and down. Jensen just hums and nods and goes with it, letting Jake take complete control here. 

They work together to get all the clothes between them off, and Jensen slinks over to his bed, sliding up onto it on all fours, back arching hard and long as a cat as Jake grabs one of the condoms. 

“God, look at you. Fuck, yeah, put that ass up here. Mmm, yeah, show me that hole, baby.” Jake slaps Jensen’s ass hard and commanding and Jensen shoves it up immediately, shoulders dropping down low while Jake works the condom on and slicks up with more lube. It’s incredibly sudden when Jensen feels a dick rubbing against his ass, the head bumping along his crack and spanking over his loosened hole.

“No foreplay?” Jensen smiles lazily into the pillow when he feels another slap come down on his ass, one that makes it pop up like it’s being held by strings. He’s rewarded with another dozen slaps, none of them gentle or loving. He’s waiting on Jake’s response, on whatever filth he can think of but suddenly there’s a dick shoving into him, unstoppable and hard as steel.

Jensen practically screams, his entire body going rigid as he works frantically to adjust to the invasion. He feels one hand shoved at the small of his back, keeping him in a pornstar arch, and the other grips his hair right at the crown where it’s a little longer and pulls hard, hard enough to strain his neck to accommodate. He’s shaking all over, chest heaving like he’s just run a marathon, pained tears burning in his eyes.

And he’s fucking rock hard.

“Slut like you doesn’t want foreplay. Do you? No, you just want cock. Just want it buried in your little cunt and you want it as hard as I can give it, don’t you?” 

It shocks him, the incredible dirtiness Jake’s spouting at him. He’s not sure what happened to the mild-mannered, overly attentive man from dinner last night, but he’s definitely feeling the chemistry with this version of Jake more than the other one.

The smack that comes down on Jensen’s ass is powerful, so hard that it makes him cry out, makes his hole clench up tight around Jake’s dick, drawing a hungry moan from deep in Jake’s chest.

“You better hold on, pretty slut. I’m gonna turn you inside out.”

Jake starts to fuck him with an almost feral brutality, his dick punishing and exacting as it pounds in and out of him.

Jensen just melts down into the bed, body held up by Jake’s hands and dick, mind going blissfully blank as he just takes it.

He’s so glad tomorrow’s Sunday because he knows he’s not going to be able to move after this.

 

\----

 

Monday rolls around and he’s still tender inside, still aching beautifully. He can feel Danneel watching him over lunch, can feel her questioning eyes as she chews on a piece of vegan BBQ chicken pizza.

“You know you’re gonna tell me how it went, right? That I’m not just gonna forget or something that you made a booty call Saturday night.”

“Cock call,” Jensen mumbles as he licks his fingers clean of garlic butter. He sinks back into the chair tiredly, wincing a little at the pain that spreads directly from his hurt little hole. Mmm.

Danneel sits up and grabs ahold of Jensen’s tie, yanking him forward by it. “Details. Now.”

“Alright, alright, you pervert! Christ.” He pulls his tie free of her vicious clutches, straightening it primly and busying himself with another slice of pizza. “He just. He came over, that’s all.”

Danneel blinks at him, waits a beat, and gives a quick, impatient nod. “Well, no shit. And?”

“And he fucked me four times and left by ten in the morning. Didn’t make me breakfast or kiss me goodbye or anything.”

Her eyes are big as moons.

“Four times?”

“Yeah.” He tries for a shit-eating grin, but he shifts around in his chair and hisses at the jolt of pain. He licks his lips instead and the smile is smaller. “I didn’t get out of bed yesterday.”

“Jesus,” she says reverently, chewing on her bottom lip as she thinks it all over. “Was it good?”

“God, yes.” Jensen closes his eyes and leans his head back, just luxuriating in the memory of it. “So good. He was just. God. Really rough, pulled my hair, spanked me until I almost cried. And, god, the way he fucked me. Like he was paying me. Like I owed him money and he was taking it out of my ass. And, fuck, the mouth on him.” He opens his eyes again and pushes his plate away, done with food. He’s half-hard just talking about this and squirming in his seat.

“What did he say?” She’s almost whispering now, not wanting to miss a single word.

“Just.” He’s grateful that the restaurant is mostly empty except for them, because he’s blushing even before he gets the words out. “Just called me a slut. A whore. A pretty slut, that’s what he called me the most. Told me that my hole was all I was good for. And he, um. He called it my cunt. My boy pussy. Oh, Jesus, why am I telling you this?”

“Fuck,” she breathes, her pupils wide now, the lust evident in her voice. “That’s. I mean. I’m the toppiest bastard on the planet, and I’ve still never. I mean. That’s hot.”

“Yeah, so. Thanks for setting me up with my booty call, Dan. Four out of five stars.” He winks at her, glancing over at his phone to keep an eye on the time. Their lunch break will be over soon. He signals for the check.

She raises an eyebrow. “Only four out of five?”

“Yeah, I mean--” He pauses to beam up at the older woman who runs the place, adores Jensen, and never charges them for drinks. “Thanks, m’am.”

Danneel rolls her eyes when the woman beams and cups Jensen’s cheek before she shuffles off again. “Stupid southern boys.”

“You think I’m sexy, shut up.” He tugs his wallet out and lays a credit card down on top of the ticket. “Anyway, he’s. I mean he’s good, don’t get me wrong. But there’s still. I don’t know. The intimacy isn’t there. Just that fire, you know? And he didn’t kiss me during sex, even once. I didn’t tell him he couldn’t!”

“Aww, he thinks you’re Julia Roberts.”

“Her name was Vivian,” Jensen corrects. “And, there’s. Well.”

Danneel just stares, waiting.

“It’s not a big deal,” he hedges.

“Then why don’t you spit it out, you pretty slut?”

Jensen scowls at her, standing up after signing the receipt and leaving a truly generous tip. He waits until they’re back out on the street, walking close together to fend off the cold on the way back to the office.

“It’s just that. I mean. His dick could stand to be a _little_ bigger.” He glances over to find Danneel gaping at him. “Just a little, I said!”

“Jensen Ross Ackles, you are such a size queen!”

A few heads turn at that, and Jensen grabs Danneel’s arm so hard she whines. 

“Wanna say it again? I think there are some people on the _other side of town_ who didn’t hear you!”

“You are the pickiest bitch I’ve ever met. Seriously. It’s not the size that--”

“Oh, save it for your girlfriends, Danni, please. Size totally matters.”

He holds the door open for her even though she’s a mean person and she hooks her arm with his once they’re inside. 

“So. You gonna call him tonight?”

Jensen snorts as they walk into the elevator, shooting her a wink and a smirk. 

“Yeah, right. I think I’m going to need at least two more days to recover. At least.”

 

\----

 

Which is why it’s completely inexplicable that just before midnight, Jensen is bent over the arm of his couch and getting the shit fucked out of him while _Family Guy_ plays on the TV.

“Such a good little dickwhore. Yeah, you are. This little pussy’s so fuckin’ hungry for me. Just let me right in, you loose little slut.” Jake is baring down on Jensen with all his weight, his balls slapping Jensen’s perineum so hard it’s gonna leave bruise, his dick slopping in and out of Jensen’s admittedly pretty gaping hole.

Jensen just pants, drowning his whimpers in the couch cushions because he doesn’t want to alarm his neighbors. He feels Jake hook a finger inside of his ass, just slides it right in next to his dick and he pulls down, opening Jensen up even wider and Jensen whines, body going rigid for it.

“Fuck, look at that. Bet I could put my whole hand up there next to my dick and you’d take it. Bet you can take two dicks without breaking a sweat. Can’t you, slut?”

Jensen shakes at that, at just the thought. Two dicks hammering away inside of him, stretching him open so much that he won’t ever feel the same. He whines, high and needy, letting the sound fill the damp air of his livingroom.

“Oh, you like that? Hm?” Another finger disappears into his hole right alongside the first one, both of them shoving in and rubbing around, massaging at his prostate. Jensen’s thighs start to tremble, his dick dripping all over the suede cushion. “Told a couple of my friends about you, about this pretty ass. They love boy pussy just as much as I do. They want in on it, too. Been begging me to bring ‘em over. Want me to share you.”

“Please,” Jensen gasps, the word so rare from his lips. He feels a fire settling in low in his belly, those fingers working magic on his prostate and he’s gonna come so hard, he can feel it, feel it like tingles at the base of his spine, all through his twitching insides, all of it making his balls tighten, throb. Jake is merciless with how hard he’s fucking him, the entire couch jarring, scooting across the floor.

“That what you want?” Jake is panting, his hips working in rough and rhythmless now, dick grinding in deep as his orgasm gets closer. “Want two of us to fuck your little pussy while the other one fucks your throat? Don’t think I won’t, slut. Don’t think I won’t bring ‘em over here so we can use you until you can’t move. Until you beg us to stop.”

“Pl-please.” Jensen’s breath stutters and he goes completely still, his muscles contracting all through his body and he comes so hard he blacks out.

 

\----

 

Jensen is sitting at work the next day at his desk on a tiny pink pillow with lacy ruffles, the words “pretty princess” stitched across the top of it . Danneel told him it was the closest she could find to “pretty slut,” and Jensen had pulled her hair down out of its perfect ponytail in retaliation.

Didn’t stop him from settling his pert little ass down on the pillow though.

The phone at his desk rings, and he smirks. He knows it’s Danneel, calling for more dirty details about last night. He picks up the phone, his voice dropping low and purring.

“Ackles’ Cock Warmers, Jensen speaking.”

There’s a pause and then a low groan on the other end of the line, a sound too low even for Danni. Jensen panics, his heart leaping into his throat. Oh, fuck, if that’s Mr. Morgan, Jensen is going to die. 

“Don’t tell me you run a sex hotline at work, pretty slut.”

Jensen blushes from the tips of his ears down to his nipples. He closes his eyes and tries to compose himself.

“Ah, J-Jake. Hi. How can I, um.” He licks his lips, trying to keep his voice as professional as possible. “Why are you calling me?”

“Well, I did just have a question. Now I’m thinking about coming over there and fucking you in the breakroom.”

Danneel chooses that moment to strut by, and she raises her eyebrows at the way Jensen is curled down over the phone, his cheeks a revealing shade of pink. She hesitates by his cubicle, her eyes huge. 

“Jake?” She mouths, lips curling into a kittenish smile when Jensen nods. She continues on her way back to her own side of the room, the tip of a French manicured fingernail dragging over Jensen’s neck, making him shiver.

“No, that’s. Um, sorry. I thought you were Danni calling. So, you had a question?”

“I wanna do you bare.”

Jensen actually feels his heart skip at that, his hand tightening on the phone. He curls up into an even tighter ball, as if somebody could possibly hear the shit coming out of Jake’s mouth.

“...What?” He knows he sounds like a fucking clueless idiot, but at least he can make it sound cute.

“Are you clean?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I. Oh. Oh, you mean.” Fuck. He closes his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face. Chill out. He can’t see how spastic you are. Just chill. Out. “Clean, like…”

“Like, tested and passed. You are, right? Were such a good little boy before you met me.”

Jensen smirks for that, opening his eyes just to roll them a little. Oh, yeah, Jensen’s a fucking boy scout.

“Yeah, I’m clean.”

“I am, too.”

Jensen just waits, staring at his computer screen, listening for the rest.

“Will you let me, slut?”

“...Let you?”

“Let me come inside that boy pussy. Fill you up nice and full.”

Goosebumps break out across Jensen’s body, a full shiver taking him over. He can already feel it, that glorious warmth inside of him, being claimed like that. Fuck.

“I. Jake, I barely know you.”

“If I bring you the paper from the clinic as proof, will you do it? I know you want it. I can tell. Bet you’re hard just thinking about it.”

“I’ll. I’ll think about it.”

Jake waits for a second, and his voice is a little more normal when he speaks this time.

“Just. Text me, Jensen. Think about it and text me. I swear I’m clean. Alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll. Listen, I’ve gotta go. But I’ll text you later.”

“Don’t forget.”

Jensen snorts, cheeks heating up again. “I doubt I’m going to be able to think about anything else today.”

“Mmm. That’s my little dickwhore. Be good, doll. Take care of that ass.”

Jensen smirks. “Bye, Jake.”

“Later.”

Jensen sits still for a few minutes, staring at the phone as he weighs the options. He holds out for half an hour, but he’s known what he’s going to say even before he hung up with Jake.

_yes._

He exhales in relief after hitting send, glad that it’s just done now. It’s done. 

_fuck yeah. you want me to come over tonight?_

Jensen almost laughs.

_my ass has taken a beating for two nights in a row. i need some recovery time dude_

He almost sets his phone aside to get back to work when it vibrates again.

_text me and i’ll be there_

Jensen shakes his head, smirking as he taps out his final reply.

_will do_

 

\----

 

He holds out until Saturday night. He hasn’t seen Jake in five days, and Jake, surprisingly, hasn’t tried to contact him at all. 

Jensen drinks a couple of beers and watches some crappy reality shows before he sighs, fast and impatient. He grabs his phone off the end table and taps out a quick test message.

_what are you doing?_

The reply is almost immediate.

_out with some buddies having a few drinks._

_you need me baby?_

Jensen grits his teeth at how condescending the words sound, how annoyed they make him. He may be a subby bottom, but he’s also a stubborn bitch, and he hates giving up emotional control. _Hates_ it. Especially to cocky assholes. Even ones who give him good dick.

_nah im good. have fun w/ your friends_

He gets a response in seconds.

_be there in 15_

He smirks, settling back in the couch and turning _SNL_ back up.

 

\----

 

Jared’s playing Angry Birds Star Wars II on his phone, fingers clasped loosely around his beer when Jake stirs on the other side of the table, his eyes wild, phone getting shoved into his pocket.

“C’mon. We’re leaving.”

Jared looks around, over at Kitsch and Aldis who are looking at Jake like they’re dogs and he’s got Milk Bones. 

“Uh, what? Why? We just got here like half an hour ago,” Jared protests, turning off his phone to hug his beer protectively to his chest. 

“Jensen just texted me.”

Jake is pulling his jacket on, and Jared, Aldis, and Kitsch all just stare at him with their mouths open a little. They all know who Jensen is. They’ve heard the myths and legends and fairytales. They’ve all whimpered and whined and begged and Jared would swear that there are tails wagging. 

It’s just that Jared never actually thought anything would come of it.

“Are we goin’?” Aldis throws some money down on the table and he’s up too, Kitsch following on automatic. 

“You’ve all got your test results with you, right? Like I told you?”

“Hell yeah, got ‘em right here.” Kitsch pats his back pocket where his wallet is, and Aldis reaches into the man bag he insists on carrying everywhere and holds his up with a wicked grin. They all turn to look at Jared.

Jared just blinks at them. They all groan.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me right now, Jay?” 

Jared runs his hands through his hair, sweat starting to form on his hairline. “Well, it’s just! I mean, you talked about it and it sounded amazing, I just. I didn’t ever think it would _actually happen_. How was I supposed to know!?’

Jake walks over to Jared and places a hand flat on his chest, looking up at him with the most meaningful expression Jared’s ever seen on him. “Trust me, man. This is a once in a lifetime experience. Even if you gotta be the only one wearing a condom, you’re gonna want to be there. You’ve never had somebody like Jensen before.”

The other guys file out ahead of him and Jared just stands where he is, staring dumbly after them. He isn’t that guy, the kind of guy who gets all lecherous and skeevy about gangbanging some hot piece of ass. He is, however, the kind of guy who likes having friends and maybe gets caught up in some of the stupid shit they do and goes along with it purely because he’s a dumb fucking guy.

Which is exactly what makes him follow his friends out of the bar, a nervous excitement thrumming just under his skin. Shit, is this actually going to happen? Are they really about to fuck some guy together? And he’s--oh! Oh!

“Oh! Jake! Hey!” Jared jogs to catch up to Jake, pulling his phone out and exiting out of Angry Birds to get to his email. “They emailed me the results last month, too! I have ‘em in my phone!”

Jake turns and watches Jared root through his inbox and then finally show him the emailed results for his STD tests at the clinic, all showing him in the clear. He raises his eyebrows at Jared, a smirk tugging on his lips.

“Get ready for the night of your life, man.”

Jared hops into the backseat of Jake’s Cayenne with Kitsch and they’re off.

Ten minutes later, they’re pulling into an incredibly nice condo complex and Jake parks and climbs out immediately, leaving the others to hurry along after him. Jared worries if he smells bad, if he has beer breath. He turns to Aldis when Jake is pushing the buzzer.

“Hey, man, you got any gum?”

Aldis grins at Jared and digs around in his magic bag, handing him a piece of gum that Jared takes with a grin, folding it up on his tongue and chomping down.

“This boy ain’t gonna care what your breath smells like, Jay. His is about to smell like dick in a minute.”

Jared’s own dick stirs at just the thought of a warm, willing mouth, and he reaches down to adjust himself.

“I didn’t think you really went for guys.” It’s an awkward thing to say to another guy, especially when they’re now being buzzed in and on their way up to a room to fuck a dude. Aldis just shrugs and follows Jake and Kitsch into the lobby. 

“I’m into anything if it’s good. And Jake promised me _good_.” 

They climb into the elevator and Jake pushes the button and turns to face the three of them, his eyes narrowed.

“Okay, look. He’s pretty but he’s not fragile. And he likes to be thrown around. Likes it to hurt. Likes to be spanked and likes to be fucked hard. Don’t feel bad about being rough, alright? But remember: I get him first and I get him last. You all get sloppy seconds, okay?”

Jared wrinkles his nose even as Kitsch laughs and gives Jake a high-five.

“Whatever you say. We’re in your debt here, man. Lead us to the boy.” Kitsch bows a little and lets Jake past him to walk out of the elevator, and they follow along behind him like sheep.

They stop in front of the first door out of the elevator and Jake knocks, loud and confident. Jared shoves his hands in his pockets and looks around, wondering if anybody would guess what they were here to do, if they saw them. If any of this guy’s neighbors would ever guess what happens behind this door.

 

\----

 

Jensen licks his fingers and then wipes them on a napkin before tossing it away. He swallows down the last bite of apple and puts his dish in the sink, the sound of someone knocking on the door making his heart race.

He glances around the apartment, making sure it’s not too messy, but it’s not like Jake has ever noticed or cared. He’s lubed up again, fingered open and more than ready for sex. He opens the door and gives Jake a smile that stops abruptly when he realizes that Jake isn’t alone.

Not at all.

His eyes widen and he knows, he fucking knows what this is, before he even opens his mouth. But after the whole business with barebacking, Jensen had kind of forgotten the whole bunch-of-guys-fucking-him-at-the-same-time threat. 

“Jake, what’s going on?” He tries to sound pissed, to sound in control here, but he knows it comes out a little breathless, maybe even a little scared. None of these guys are smaller than him. None of them.

“Brought you some more dick, you needy slut.” Jake steps in and shoves Jensen back, clearing a path for the guys that follow him. The _three_ guys that step in after him.

Four fucking guys standing in his livingroom with tents in their pants and their eyes on Jensen’s body. 

Well, fuck. 

Jake is watching him, loving every bit of conflict that flutters across Jensen’s face. He finally speaks up.

“So, you want names, or you want this to be anonymous?”

Jensen opens his mouth at least three times, trying to force words out. 

“A-uh. Um, yeah, names.” Jensen’s cheeks heat as he clears his throat. “Names are good.”

Jake turns to his friends, a hand coming up to rest on the shoulder of the blonde next to him. “This here’s Taylor. We just call him Kitsch.”

Kitsch sticks his hand out, the smirk on his face looking completely natural. His eyes are cat-like and focused on Jensen as they shake hands. “Good to meet you. Heard so many stories about you.”

Jensen turns even redder but he manages a smile. He looks to the guy next to Kitsch and realizes he has to look up a little more. He swallows thickly. Jesus fucking _Christ_ , this guy is huge. 

“That monster’s Jared. Everything’s big about Jared. Doesn’t even have little thoughts, do you, Jay?”

Jared is just _staring_ at Jensen, like Jensen’s a unicorn or something. Jensen takes a step back, a little startled at such open adoration, at the starry look he’s getting from somebody so big and. And, yeah, Jared’s attractive. Like, definitely, _definitely_ attractive. Jared seems to ignore whatever Jake is babbling about and he steps closer, reaching a big hand up to shake Jensen’s.

Jensen tries to give him a smile even though this isn’t exactly the situation for a smile, and Jared somehow looks even more lost. They shake hands for several awkwardly quiet seconds before Jared finally finds his voice.

“Hi,” he breathes, his hand burning and solid around Jensen’s. 

“Uh, hi,” Jensen replies, the last word going up like a question. He extracts his hand and blinks a few times, trying to snap out of whatever weird thing is happening between him and the tall guy. Jared. Yeah.

“And that’s Aldis on the end over there. He’s the token straight guy.” Jensen’s eyebrows shoot up and he looks over at the handsome guy with velvet dark skin and a big smile.

“Hey, hey, let’s not put labels on people. C’mon, we’re all adults here, right? Hey, Jensen.” He shakes Jensen’s hand and Jensen can’t help but give him a smile in return, but relax a little when the other guys laugh. “If I gotta be gay to get in that ass tonight, I’ll be the gayest guy on the whole damn planet, if you want.”

Jensen’s whole body burns at the thought of what’s about to happen, and he looks at the four of them, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that they’re all going to be doing unspeakable things to him in about five minutes. 

He takes a deep breath to try and calm down. Ground rules. Right.

“Okay, so, um. Let’s go to my room, I guess? Condoms and lube are in there and I’ve--”

“No need for condoms. Remember?”

Jensen whirls around and fixes his eyes on Jake, his mouth open in shock.

“Hey, we didn’t agree for _four_ guys bare, just you. And, besides, how am I supposed to know--”

“Results.” Jake pulls his paper out of his back pocket and slaps it down on the little breakfast table nearby. Kitsch pulls his out of the wallet he digs out of his pocket and drops it on top of Jake’s, and Aldis unfolds his from a bag on his shoulder and puts it on the pile.

Jensen stares, stunned for a moment. Then he looks over at Jared.

“Oh.” Jared’s cheeks turn a little pink and he feels around his pants for his phone, pulling it out with hands that are a little jittery. “I forgot mine, but.” He taps the screen a few times and turns it to face Jensen, showing him an email of test results from a few weeks back.

Jensen squints at Jared from behind his glasses, trying his very best not to smile. “Classy.”

Jared deflates, phone going back in his pocket, shoulders dropping. “God, I know. I’m so sorry. I just. I just didn’t really think this would happen. I wasn’t really prepared, I guess.”

Jensen rolls his eyes as he turns away from them, but at least he can smile now that they can’t see his face.

“Give me a few minutes to get ready.” 

He makes sure that he moves his hips when he walks away, and he hears a few hungry sounds behind him. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and prays that this is as good as he always fantasized it would be.

 

\----

 

When Jensen’s bedroom door clicks closed, Jared groans and sinks down into the kitchen chair beside him, elbows slamming onto the table, hands pushing into his hair. 

“Ohmygod, that was so lame. I bet he thinks I’m a fucking idiot.”

“Jesus, Jared, relax. Jensen doesn’t give a shit. He just wants to get fucked.” Jake is tugging off his coat and his shoes, looking like he fully intends on getting naked right here and now. Kitsch and Aldis share a look and they shrug and follow suit, losing shirts and unbuckle belts.

Jared closes his eyes and stares down at the table, at the few pieces of mail in front of him. He’s sitting in this guy’s home. This beautiful, beautiful guy. This guy with big, expressive eyes and a mouth that would sink ships and he’s just. He’s just so _beautiful._

And now he’s just supposed to fuck him like he’s a piece of meat. Share him like he’s just there to be used. Share him with _anybody._

He’s still reeling from _meeting_ Jensen. From seeing the single most breath-taking creature he’s ever, ever met before. A guy that Jared would stop and stare at in the middle of the street and then obsess all day about how he didn’t say hi, how he didn’t ask for his number, how he didn’t tell him that he’s in love with him and then he’d just sit in his office all day, fantasizing about their impossible future together with Ikea furniture and shared Christmases with their families and going to football games and omelets on Sunday mornings and now he’s supposed to just _fuck_ him?

Jake is stalking toward the bedroom like he belongs here, like Jensen is his and Jared’s pulse quickens. No. _No_. Jake is a total douchebag, and he’s about to get his hands on Jensen. On Jared’s future… well, he’s alternate universe future husband. He realizes then that Aldis and Kitsch are following him so Jared sticks his gum to the top corner of Aldis’s results paper and jumps up to rush after them, refusing to be left behind, refusing to let them anywhere with Jensen that he’s not.

The bedroom is clean and modern and infused with a low light from the other side of the room, and Jensen is standing in the middle of it, wearing just a low-slung pair of jersey pajama bottoms and his glasses. He looks over at Jared when he rushes into the room, and their eyes lock. Jensen’s mouth lifts on one side in a smile.

“You gonna wear your clothes?”

Jared looks down at his fully dressed self and then over at the others and realizes that he is, indeed, the only one still completely dressed. He curses under his breath and starts to kick off his shoes, nervous laughter catching in his throat that he just refuses to let out.

Kitsch is standing behind Jensen, hands running over his arms as he presses up behind him. Jared just watches them, watches Kitsch’s mouth lick over the back of Jensen’s neck and then kiss up the side of it. Jensen reaches over and wraps a hand around Kitsch’s dick, giving him a few strokes before Jake joins them.

Jared shoves his jeans down, tugs off his socks and then his shirt. He’s left in his black boxer briefs, his dick almost completely hard and thickly outlined in them. He looks back up to see Jake rubbing his dick against Jensen’s ass while Aldis rubs at Jensen’s hole, and Kitsch is still getting his handjob.

Jensen turns to look at Jared who is standing like a little boy who didn’t get picked for either team, just kind of staring at Jensen, at his pretty hipbones and his pink cheeks and mouth and those goddamn adorable glasses. Jensen moans when Aldis bites and sucks at one of his nipples, eyelashes fluttering as he gazes at Jared.

“C’mere,” Jensen murmurs, and Jared follows his voice, feeling slow and warm, like he’s in a dream. Jared’s hands are shaking a little as he gets close, when he can see the freckles that are sprinkled light over Jensen’s cheeks.

He takes Jensen’s extended hand in both of his own and presses kisses over his palm, over the vulnerable skin inside his wrist before he nuzzles at it. Jensen just watches him like he can’t look away, like Jared is some strange new creature he’s never seen before. 

Jared reaches up then and pulls the glasses off of Jensen’s face, taking all the care in the world as he does. He folds them up and places them on the nightstand behind them and turns back to Jensen, barely even noticing the others in the room, not seeing how Kitsch is now slicking himself up to get inside of Jensen, how Aldis is grabbing at Jensen’s hand and tugging it down toward his dick, how Jake is spreading Jensen’s ass for Kitsch, whispering filth about his hole while he fucks his fingers into it.

He just watches Jensen, watches the changes that come over his face, watches the way his body tenses and sways as it’s used and touched, and Jensen doesn’t look away from him either. Jared reaches up and runs the back of his hand over Jensen’s cheek, stroking over the smooth skin. He must have shaved before they came over. He strokes the pad of his thumb over Jensen’s bottom lip, in love with the way his eyelashes flutter, the warmth of his breath over Jared’s hand.

He leans in and kisses him then, right when Kitsch first pushes into him. Jensen gasps into his mouth, his free hand coming up to clutch at Jared’s arm. Jared cups his face, big hands spanning his cheeks, fingers stroking over them.

“I got you. Shh,” he says into Jensen’s mouth like a secret, and he licks into him, tasting apples and warmth, his chest aching for the way Jensen just opens up for him, just kisses him like he’s starved for it. 

Their tongues slip over each other while Kitsch gets into a rhythm, hands bruising on Jensen’s hips while he pounds into him with short, jabbing thrusts. Jared reaches down and wraps a hand around Jensen’s dick, spreading the immediate blurt of precome all around him to make the strokes wetter. Jensen whines into Jared’s mouth, his hips straining against Kitsch’s pull to try and get more into Jared’s hand.

They’re pulled apart suddenly, Jensen letting out a surprised yelp when Kitsch pops his dick free. Jake lifts Jensen up and practically carries him to the bed, throwing Jensen down on it and yanking at his legs to arrange him the way he wants him.

“C’mon, this isn’t softcore porn. Let’s use this slut.” He shoves Jensen onto his back and tugs him until Jensen’s head hanging right over the end of the bed. Kitsch and Jake both climb on the bed and reach for Jensen’s legs, and Jake glares at Kitsch. “Told you, I get in first.”

“Man, I was already in there. At least give me a few more minutes.” Kitsch is stroking his dick, hand running distractedly over Jensen’s thigh. Jake grabs both of Jensen’s legs and spreads them wide, shoving himself in between them and feeding his dick up inside of him. Jensen whines as Jake grabs his legs and pulls them up onto his shoulders to bear down on him, shoving Jensen practically in half before he starts to fuck him, rough and practically dry. 

“Shit, get some lube, you asshole. Fuck!” Jensen slaps at Jake, at his back and his ass and tries to push him off. Jared springs into action then, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and passing it over to Jake who yanks his dick out with a smirk. 

“Pussy. You don’t bitch this much when we’re alone.” He squirts a little into his hand and jacks his cock, fingers toying around in Jensen’s hole while he does. Aldis grabs Jensen’s head before he can reply, tugging it until he’s hanging over the edge of the bed again. 

Jensen smiles up at Aldis, clearly pleased with how big his dick is and opens his mouth obediently. Aldis moans low in his chest, the fat head of his dick smacking over Jensen’s puffy mouth before he slides right in, not stopping when he reaches Jensen’s throat, just pushing right in until his balls are smashed against Jensen’s nose. Jensen arches up off the bed then, hands coming up to hold onto Aldis’s ass when Aldis just starts to fuck his throat. 

Kitsch grabs Jensen’s hand, guiding it up onto his dick and fucking into the meat of his palm, groaning as he runs a hand down past Jensen’s balls to rub at his rim where Jake is fucking him open.

Jared just watches them, a little dizzy with how fucking hot it all is, with how much of a goddamn trooper Jensen is. He climbs onto the bed and stretches out alongside Jensen in the opposite direction, hand down to rub at his own dick through his underwear while he watches Jake’s dick hammering into Jensen’s hole. 

Jake looks down and grins at Jared, a dirty, predatory smile. 

“Gotta get him nice’n open,” Jake pants, winking at Jared before looking back down to watch himself work. “Look at him. Fuck. See the way that little pussy just opens up for me?”

Jared squeezes hard at the head of his dick when he sees how the head of Jake’s dick catches on Jensen’s rim on practically every thrust, opening Jensen up so pretty. Kitsch has two fingers in and is exploring Jensen’s insides, rubbing around and fingering him open even more. 

The room is burning up now, so many groans and pants and whimpers filling it. Jared closes his eyes for a minute just to listen to it, to the slick, gagging fuck of Aldis down Jensen’s throat, to the slap of skin as Jensen just takes their hunger, just absorbs it. Jared keeps his eyes closed as he leans over and kisses across the tensed expanse of Jensen’s stomach, in love with the way it tightens even more for the unexpected attention, the way Jensen stretches and arches to wordlessly beg for more.

Jared cranes up onto his side then, curling down to run his hands over Jensen’s side and down his thick, soft thigh, his mouth opening in licking kisses all over his stomach and down just above his half-hard dick flopping around between his legs. 

“Yeah, gimme that throat, boy. Fuck, you’re amazing,” Aldis is huffing to his left, pulling out for just a second to let Jensen gasp and cough and spit out what he’s been holding in his throat. Jensen holds him back for a minute to catch his breath, ignoring the dick that’s waiting and impatient against his cheek. 

“Lemme try it,” Kitsch mumbles, nudging Aldis out of the way and fisting his own dick, lining it up right at Jensen’s tipped back head and feeds it straight down his throat. Jensen gags and tries to lift up off the bed again but Jake holds him down with his grip on Jensen’s thighs and just fucks him harder. 

Jared runs a hand over Jensen’s hard little nipple closest to him, twisting it up between his fingers while he shyly takes the head of Jensen’s dick into his mouth. Jensen makes a lot of noise then, all of it apparently making him tense up around Kitsch and Jake’s dicks because they both moan, their rhythms stuttering at both ends.

“Fuck, Jay, do it. Suck his little dick. God, feels so good when he gets all tight around my cock. _Fuck._ ” Jake is pulling out between every thrust now, leaving Jensen wide open and aching before he just fucks right back in. Jared takes more of Jensen into his mouth then, hand sliding down to twist and knead at his balls just like he is his nipple with his other hand. He sucks his dick with all the hunger of a guy that really loves giving head, making it nice and wet with lots of soft tongue. 

“Man, you ain’t hittin’ his lil’ G-spot. Get outta there and let me show you how to fuck a sweet little ass like this.” Aldis practically shoves Jake away from Jensen, his dick slipping out wet and angry red. Aldis grabs a pillow and pushes it up under Jensen’s hips and shoves right up into him, apparently nailing his prostate on the first try because Jensen manages this time to shoot up off the bed, his lower body hovering just in Aldis’s grasp while he gets fucked.

“Mmm, yeah, see? That’s how you take care of ‘em. That’s how you do it, baby. God, this is a good little pussy. _Yeah._ ” Aldis has Jensen’s legs up around his neck and his hips working up to grind deep into him. Jensen is practically sobbing now, his hands grabbing at everything and everyone. He finally finds Jared’s thick hair and sinks his fingers into it, pulling and pushing on him urgently.

Jared gets with the program, bobbing his head hard and fast on Jensen’s dick, finally just getting a fist around the base of him and jerking him off as ruthlessly as he does himself. Jensen yanks back off of Kitsch’s dick and screams when he comes, sobs following the initial sound as he explodes into Jared’s mouth, flooding him with bittersweet warmth. 

“Oh, shit. Oh, _shit._ ” Aldis stutters and gasps and fucks into Jensen even harder, fucking through the tight convulsions and shoving in deep as he starts to come. His hands are huge and bruising on Jensen’s thighs, digging in painfully hard as he grinds into him over and over.

Jensen collapses on the bed, shaking all over while Jared keeps suckling sweetly at his dick that is going soft in his mouth. Aldis can’t seem to leave that ass, can’t seem to pull out so he just keeps fucking him, slow and savoring, come dripping out of Jensen’s relaxed little hole as he does.

He finally pulls out and Jensen sighs, his eyes falling closed while Aldis sinks down into the chair next to Jensen’s bookcase. 

“Gimme twenty minutes,” Aldis mutters, already sounding half asleep. 

Jake leans down and lifts Jensen up, turning him over onto his stomach and hauling him up. Jensen whines in protest, his body so lax and heavy and already fucked out. 

“Get up, you fucking whore. You aren’t even close to being done tonight. Still got a bunch of dicks to take care of, don’t you? Hey, Tay, get over here. Sit up against the headboard. Wanna try something.” 

Kitsch settles back against the headboard, face red with exertion, hand eternally on his dick as he watches Jensen hungrily. Jake slaps Jensen’s ass and shoves him toward Kitsch.

“Climb on, bitch. Ride that dick.” Jake and Kitsch both grab Jensen and spread him out over Kitsch’s cock, Jake holding it up straight so that Jensen can sink down onto it. Jensen arches his back as he takes it, shuddering hard when Kitsch is buried all the way up inside of him.

Jared moves up to sit beside Kitsch, okay just to wait, just to be here and watch Jensen, watch over him, even. He settles back on the pillows and reaches up to stroke Jensen’s hair, smiling a little when those heavy eyes open and meet his own.

“Hi,” Jensen whispers, his head lulling as Jared cradles his cheek. 

“Hi,” Jared replies, leaning up to kiss across Jensen’s face, licking at the sweat on his cheek before kissing him again. Jensen starts to ride Kitsch’s cock then, going a little slower than Kitsch would probably like, but Jensen’s getting to control it. Jake is behind Jensen, the slick sound of lube loud in the quietened room and Jensen tenses a little.

“Shh, just relax. Relax your ass, baby. Let me in.” Jared watches as Jensen struggles to take Jake’s fingers alongside Kitsch’s dick, and Jake slaps his ass when he doesn’t loosen up. “You take my fingers and my dick all the time, slut. Open the fuck up.”

“His dick’s bigger than yours,” Jensen grits out, wincing as the slaps keep coming on his ass. Kitsch grins, hands lifting to rest on Jensen’s hips so he can grind up into him, searching out his over-sensitized prostate. Jensen hisses when he finds it, arching up to try and get away from him but Kitsch just moans and pulls him right back down, fucking right up into it.

Jared watches Jensen’s dick twitch, trying in vain to get hard again. He leans up and laps one of Jensen’s nipples into his mouth, sighing contentedly as he sucks on it. Jensen’s arms come up and wrap around Jared’s head, cradling him there and whimpering when Jared chews at it a little bit. 

“Let me…” Jensen says softly, and Jared lifts his head to look at him. Jensen is trying to reach Jared’s underwear, trying to get them off. Jared ducks his head a little, still stupidly nervous about it all. Jensen smiles and drags a hand through Jared’s hair, tugging on it to get Jared to meet his eyes again. “Show it to me.”

Jared tugs his underwear off, his dick slapping up hard against his belly as he does. 

“Fuck, look at that thing. Ohmygod.” Jensen sounds so fucking reverent, dazed. Jared shivers as his cock twitches for the attention, the tip seeping out more slick.

Jensen moans and stretches toward him, trying so hard to reach him. Jake tugs him back to sit up straight again and he lines up behind Jensen, clearly about to shove his dick in.

“Be gentle,” Jensen warns, his hands pressed flat onto Kitsch’s chest as he keeps his body taut, his shoulders already tense. Jared moves closer to him and starts kissing at Jensen’s shoulder, up his neck and behind his ear, trying to distract him from what is very obviously going to hurt. 

Jake gives one hard push and Jensen gasps and freezes, his head shaking hard back and forth. “Wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait, please, wait. More lube. Get more lube. _Fuck._ ” 

Jake scrambles to find the lube again and Jensen turns to hide his face against his shoulder. Jared grabs Jensen’s face, lifting it so that their eyes meet again. Jensen has tears in his eyes, making them bright and impossible and Jared can’t help but kiss his slack mouth.

“Are you okay? Do you want them to stop?” He strokes Jensen’s hair back, his chest painfully tight in sympathy of what’s happening. He can’t imagine taking two dicks. Ever. 

Jensen shakes his head, a tear sliding down his cheek. He’s taking controlled breaths, and even Kitsch is rubbing at Jensen’s stomach, at his nipples, trying to comfort him.

“No, it’s,” Jensen starts in a quiet voice, strained and thin. “It hurts, but. But I like it. So. So, don’t get freaked out if I act like it hurts, okay? Don’t worry about it.”

Jared frowns then, his arms sliding to wrap around Jensen’s waist, face tipping so he can kiss at his cheek, his jaw, suck on his earlobe. He can tell when Jake pushes in again because Jensen goes completely rigid and lets out a strangled, hurt sound.

“Ohmygod,” Kitsch and Jake say together, and Jake sighs as he pushes up snug against Jensen’s body, clearly buried inside of him right beside Kitsch’s dick. Jensen shakes between them, his chest heaving hard. Jake presses his forehead to the nape of Jensen’s neck, his hips working in tight circles as he starts to fuck him.

“God, baby, you have no idea how this feels. Ohmygod, you’re so dirty. _Fuck_ , such a dirty little whore, taking our dicks like this. Lettin’ us destroy your ass like this. Does it hurt? Does it fucking hurt, pretty slut?” Jake is fucking Jensen like he’s not sharing that stretched-out hole with another dick, like it’s nothing, and Jensen is sobbing, his dick trying so hard to fatten up again.

“Yes!” Jensen sobs, arms reaching back to grab Jake’s hips, trying to anchor himself, to stop him, to encourage him, Jared has no idea. Aldis is back, standing beside the bed and jacking his dick as he stares at Jensen’s hole getting reamed by two cocks. Jared rubs Jensen’s stomach, hand spreading wide over it as he whispers in his ear.

“So beautiful like this. God, you’re so fucking beautiful, angel. I can feel their dicks right here.” He pushes his hand in harder on Jensen’s stomach, feeling how it’s trembling, how Jensen tightens up around those cocks because of Jared’s words. “I can. Can feel ‘em workin’ inside of you. You like ‘em there? Like how they’re splittin’ you in two?”

“Yes,” Jensen hisses, trying so hard to fuck himself down on them, to get them to move more inside of him. Jared sucks Jensen’s earlobe into his mouth, feeling him gasp as he does. He reaches down to play with Jensen’s dick, rubbing and squeezing at it almost casually, just to feel him. 

“I don’t like it,” Jared whispers fiercely, his breath burning hot over Jensen’s ear. He feels Jensen’s hand wrap around his dick and they both moan. Jared just fucks into Jensen’s hand, snapping his hips forward hard. “I don’t like sharin’ you. Don’t like them touching you. Don’t even want their fucking eyes on you. I want them out of here. Just want you to myself. Want you under me. Lettin’ me take care of you. I can do things to this body they haven’t even dreamed of.”

“Jared,” Jensen gasps, his free arm wrapping around Jared’s shoulders now, pulling him in close, keeping him there. “Fuck.”

Jared reaches back, sliding a hand over Jensen’s truly sweet little ass and down his crack. He rubs along Jensen’s rim, finger catching some of Aldis’s come that’s getting fucked out of him. He rubs it into Jensen’s skin, pushing his finger into Jensen’s hole, sinking into his warmth for the first time. 

He moans, kissing down Jensen’s body, kissing around his hip and lavishing attention on Jensen’s ass as best as he can, sucking hard kisses on both cheeks, tonguing and sucking at his tailbone before he lets his tongue slide down to lick around the two cocks rubbing in opposite directions inside of Jensen. 

“Oh, fuck, Jay,” Kitsch gasps, feet bracing on the bed as his hips snap up. Jared pulls Jensen’s cheeks apart, craning around his body to lick hard around both of their dicks, the tip of his tongue tendering over Jensen’s abused hole. 

“Gonna make me come again,” Jensen sobs, and it truly sounds like he’s crying now. Jared reaches around and fists Jensen’s dick, working him frantically as he wraps his lips around the edge of Jensen’s rim and just shoves his tongue into him, wriggling it hard along the side of those dicks.

When Jensen comes, it’s almost dry. Tears spill down his cheeks and he shoves down as deep as he can on those cocks inside of him, drawing up as tight as he can if the exquisite, painful sounds Kitsch and Jake let out are any indication. They both come at exactly the same time, exploding inside of Jensen’s ass, come gushing up around their dicks and dripping out of him as they continue to work inside of him.

Jared laps it all up, his own dick rubbing against the mattress and he’s about to fucking blow just from this. Just from Jensen clutching at him, from his sweet cock going soft again in Jared’s hand, from his trembling little body curling around Jared.

When Kitsch’s dick slips out of Jensen and Jake starts to pull out, Jared falls back onto the bed and grabs one of Jensen’s thighs, pulling on him until Jensen wakes out of his daze a little and realizes what’s going on. 

Jensen straddles Jared’s face, his ruined, puffed-out hole leaking come right over his mouth and Jared growls as he lifts up and latches onto it, shoving in tongue-first and sucking. Jensen sinks down on his face and starts to ride Jared’s tongue even as his hole starts to clench up, trying so hard to tighten up again.

Jared has his arms wrapped around Jensen’s thighs, keeping him tight on his face while he eats him out. Jensen is keening over him, babbling and letting out hiccupping, gasping sobs and he’s shaking so much that Jared’s afraid he’s going to pass out. 

He licks at his soft, swollen insides, sucking at all that pink and drinking down every single drop of come that passes his lips. He laps as deep inside of him as he can get, trying to get in every crevice, to find every trace of come he can. 

“Stop. Oh, fuck, I can’t,” Jensen finally gasps, wiggling on top of Jared to try and break free of the impossible cage of his arms. Jared loosens his grip and Jensen climbs off of him, collapsing down on the bed next to him. Jared is still licking his mouth, breathing hard when he looks over to see Jensen beside him, pink-cheeked and dripping sweat, his entire body shaking lightly. “Ohmygod, your mouth.”

Jared turns toward him, rolling onto his side so he can slide half on top of Jensen. He smiles when Jensen’s eyes slip open and Jared leans in to lick in past Jensen’s lips, feeding him every last bit of come in his mouth. Jensen hums happily and reaches for Jared, arms around his neck, legs spreading to pull Jared between them.

“Need to take care of you now,” Jensen whispers against his mouth, his hand sliding down to rub over Jared’s dick. “Fuck. Never had one this big. Can’t even wrap my hand all the way around it.”

Jared blushes appropriately and works his dick around in Jensen’s grasp. “Yeah, but you just took two at once.”

Jensen smirks, bright eyes lifting to meet Jared’s when they kiss again. “Yeah, but it wasn’t this monster.”

Jared gasps when Jensen wiggles down and guides Jared’s dick against his hole, rubbing the head all over where it’s soft and open now. He presses his forehead against Jensen’s and tries to just breathe, to calm down so he doesn’t just come all over Jensen’s hand.

“A-are you sure? I mean, God, you probably need to recover, right? I can just--”

Jensen feeds the tip of Jared’s dick into his ass and Jared’s voice breaks off in a helpless whimper. Jared valiantly keeps his hips still, paused just an inch inside of that incredible heaven Jensen keeps in his body somehow.

“Wait. Shit. We need more lube. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You can hurt me with this thing whenever you want.” Jensen spreads his legs wider and tries to sink more dick inside of himself and Jared pulls back, slipping out completely. He’s surprised when the lube just appears in front of his face and he looks up to find Aldis smirking at him. He takes the lube and squeezes some out, sliding his hand between his and Jensen’s bodies to slick himself up.

“Gonna finally feel that sweet ass, Jay? Gonna cream him up real good?” Aldis rubs at Jared’s shoulder, giving him a slap on the back before stepping away, going back to his chair to keep watching. Jake and Kitsch are at the head of the bed, side by side, hands on each other’s dicks, idly stroking, their eyes on Jared and Jensen. 

Jared wants them all to go away suddenly, doesn’t want any of their eyes on Jensen. He growls a little in his throat and stretches out as big and wide on top of Jensen as he can, hiding his body from those greedy eyes. Jensen is watching him with a mysterious little smile on his face, his hands playing in the thick hair at the back of Jared’s head.

“Wanna make me yours, Jared?”

Jared licks his lips as the truth of it burns all through him, ratcheting up his body temperature and making him tense all over. 

“Gonna make you mine, angel. Wrap your legs around me. Yeah, like that. Just like that. God, you’re so perfect. So beautiful I can’t believe you’re real.” Jared runs his hands over the sides of Jensen’s thighs as he hauls those legs up higher around him, as he eases his weight down completely onto Jensen’s body, his dick bumping and rubbing between Jensen’s thighs, leaving slick trails in its wake.

He tips his hips and the head catches Jensen’s rim and he just sinks right in, like cutting through warm butter, easy as you please. They gasp against each other’s mouths, eyes locked, bodies tangled up completely. Jensen finally breaks eye contact and drops his head back against the mattress, a dreamy little smile on his face as Jared starts to move, the sound of his dick in Jensen’s ass absolutely obscene, sopping creamy wet and dirty.

“Yes,” Jensen sighs at the ceiling, arms tightening around Jared’s neck when Jared starts to speed up a little. “So deep. Ohmygod, never felt it this deep.”

Jared reaches for Jensen’s legs, hands pushing on the backs of Jensen’s thighs as he pulls those legs up around his shoulders, Jensen’s feet crossing behind Jared’s neck. He starts dropping it into him then, sinking in ballsdeep and with all his weight behind every single thrust. He turns his head and kisses the side of Jensen’s knee that’s right by his face, kisses at the inside of his elbow when Jensen reaches up to tug him down for a kiss.

There’s a dick suddenly bumping at Jared’s face, and if it was any other time, any other situation, he would think it was hilarious. He breaks away from Jensen’s hungry little mouth and follows the dick up to the body to the face and he glares at Jake with every single thing he’s worth. Jake just frowns, eyebrows drawing together.

“Dude, what’s up? Let me get in on this. C’mon, whore, put that mouth on me.” Jake grabs Jensen’s head and shoves his dick past his lips, and Jared kind of loses it.

“Why don’t you get back over there with your boy Kitsch and leave us the fuck alone?” Jared reaches out and shoves at Jake, really shoves him, almost knocking him on his ass but not quite. Jake laughs and looks at Aldis and Kitsch, his expression clearly amused but also pissed, his pride wounded.

“Jay, are you fucking kidding me? Why are you playing house with this slut? He’s here to get fucked, and we’re here to fuck him. End of story. Now, I brought you here, so I call the shots.” Jake takes another step toward them, and Jared actually growls. He covers Jensen as completely as he can, arms coming up to cradle around his face, all but hiding him from everyone.

“You touch him again, Jake, and I will beat the fucking shit out of you. Are we clear?”

The room is quiet then, Aldis and Kitsch just watching, Jake gaping at Jared like a goldfish, and Jensen warm and waiting underneath him, his hands spread over Jared’s ribs, fingers soothing in small strokes. 

“Man, we should just go. It’s gettin’ late anyway. We had our good time, didn’t we?” Aldis is trying to smile, to keep his tone light even as he’s guiding Jake away from the bed. Jared just glares at them, all three of them, until they get the last of their clothes and leave the room. He sighs when he hears their muffled voices outside and then finally hears the front door close. He closes his eyes and lowers his face to press into Jensen’s neck, hiding there for a minute to calm down.

“Sorry for goin’ all caveman.” He kisses at his neck, sucking at his pulsepoint. Jensen clenches around him a few times, making Jared groan and start to grind in him without even realizing it. 

“S’okay,” Jensen murmurs, hands sliding up so he can stroke slow fingers across Jared’s scalp. “That was actually the sexiest thing that’s happened all night.”

“No, I think that was you, standing in the middle of the bedroom in your glasses, tasting like apples.” Jared lifts up finally, grabbing ahold of Jensen’s wrists and stretching his arms up high over his head as he starts to fuck into him again. Jensen moans and arches up under him, moving down onto Jared’s cock in the perfect rhythm.

“Never been looked at the way you were lookin’ at me in there when we first met,” Jensen breathes, gasping when Jared’s mouth licks around under his arm, tickling and sensitive and so fucking good. “It was kind of amazing.”

“Well, I’ve never fallen in love at first sight before. So you’ll have to forgive me.” Jared grins against his mouth before kissing him again, tongue pushing in just as possessive as his dick is. Jensen fights against Jared’s hold on him and wins, throwing his arms up around his neck and whimpering into his mouth.

Jared just lets go then, fucking him as hard as he can, as hard as they both want it, his dick soaking wet with the come he’s fucking out of Jensen from the other three guys. He feels it splattering all around his dick, dripping from his balls, and fuck, if it’s not the hottest thing he’s ever felt. 

“Gonna come inside you,” he tells Jensen between kisses, his voice soft and huffing right into Jensen’s mouth. “Gonna fill you up and make you mine and nobody else can have this. Nobody else, ever again. This is mine. You’re _mine_.”

“Jesus Christ, Jared.” Jensen is panting into his mouth, his body slippery with sweat and fluttering inside around Jared’s dick. “Do it. Give it to me. Please.”

It’s the _please_ that does it, that makes his punishing hips stutter, makes him lock inside of him and stay buried deep and unload. He shoves in even harder, trying to somehow go deeper, craving the very center of all of Jensen’s soft heat. He’s so tense he’s shaking as he pumps him full before he collapses around him, boneless and empty and so drained that he feels weak.

Jensen doesn’t try to push him off but he does wiggle around until he can unhook his legs from Jared’s shoulders, and he lowers them back down with a relieved sigh. Jared presses kisses all over Jensen’s face, over his nose and his forehead and his chin, hands sliding down to massage out the ache in Jensen’s trembling legs.

“So good, love. You were amazing.” He kisses at Jensen’s relaxed mouth, dick still buried deep inside of him. Jensen kisses back tiredly, arms still thrown around Jared’s neck, still taking Jared’s weight on his body like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Jared?”

“Mm?” Jared pulls back and lifts a hand to push Jensen’s sweaty hair back. He smiles almost dreamily down at him.

“When you pull out, do it gently, please? I think I’m kind of. Well, I’m done for the night.” He kisses the heel of Jared’s hand and tries to smile at him though it comes out as more of a grimace. Jared reaches down to rub along the rim stretched around his dick, kissing apologies into Jensen’s mouth as he does. He pulls out as slow as he can, wincing in sympathy when Jensen hisses, tensing under him. Jared’s fingers are there to tender over that sore hole that starts to close up after a few moments, come still seeping out of him.

Jared brings his fingers up between their mouths and they lick them clean before settling on kissing again.

“Wrap your legs around me. Just for a second.” Jensen looks distrustful but he finally does, wrapping his legs around Jared and just hanging on. Jared lifts Jensen up onto his body, keeping him there just long enough to grab at the top of the bed for the sheets to yank them down, maneuvering until he can slip them under all the blankets and pull them up over their bodies before he lowers Jensen back down again. They shift around until they have their heads on pillows and finally Jensen relaxes, his eyes blinking sleepily before falling closed.

Jared turns on his side and just watches him, watches his long lashes moving, his mouth finally softening, still swollen from kissing and use. This boy. Jesus.

He has no idea what he’s doing here, how he ended up in a bed next to somebody that he feels absolutely ridiculously attached to after a single, insane night together. How he feels the need to stay right here forever, to never leave this room, this body beside him.

“You’re starin’ at me.”

Jared smiles, caught. He leans over and kisses Jensen’s mouth, lips lingering over his because he can’t seem to leave them alone. “Sleep.”

Jensen sighs, opening his eyes and turning over onto his side until they’re facing each other. He pulls the covers up under they’re over his shoulders, and he snuggles down into them with a sudden yawn.

“You leaving?”

It sounds casual, like he wouldn’t care either way, but Jared can tell by the way he won’t make eye contact, the way he’s curled in around himself that he’s expecting a yes but doesn’t want to hear it.

“I’m not a ‘say shit you don’t mean in the heat of passion’ kinda guy, Jensen. I meant what I said.” He runs a hand over the side of Jensen’s face, smiling when those eyes slip closed again. “I’m staying. And tomorrow I’m gonna try and talk you into going on a date with me.”

Jensen smiles for that, pushing in closer until he’s tucked right up against Jared. “We’ll see. I demand pampering and breakfast in bed first.”

Jared grins, wrapping his arms around Jensen and making sure he’s all tucked in before he lets his eyes close too.

“I think I can do that.”

 

\----

 

_Six Months Later_

“You guys can’t be serious. Six months and you’re already getting married? That’s disgusting.” Danneel pauses and watches the dreamy look Jared and Jensen are giving each other and rolls her eyes at them. “See? Disgusting. Gen, come save me!”

Genevieve comes back over with coffee for Danneel and a muffin for herself, and she grins at Danneel as she sits down and takes a thank-you kiss from her girlfriend.

“They’re precious and you know it,” Gen says airily, breaking off a piece of her muffin and pressing it into Danneel’s waiting mouth. “And besides. They’re talking about getting married in the south of Spain. That means we get a vacation.”

Danneel hums as she considers this, nails tapping along the side of her coffee mug. “Okay, fine. As long as I get to be the best man for you, Jensen. And wear a tailored suit.”

Gen’s eyes go low and sultry at the thought, a feline smile tugging at her lips. “Yes, Jensen. Please.”

Jared just watches the entire exchange from the warm comfort of Jensen’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist, hand slipped up under Jensen’s t-shirt to rub at his bare stomach.

“We’ll see. This is all brand new. Jay just proposed last night and all.” Jensen smiles down at the ring on his finger, his heart fluttering when Jared’s hand slides up to lace with his own, those long fingers playing over the platinum band. He tips his head up and finds Jared already looking at him. He closes his eyes when they kiss, hand tightening in Jared’s when he feels Jared sigh into his mouth, the soft _love you_ disappearing past Jensen’s lips.

“It’s kind of amazing, you know.” Danneel is watching them with her chin in her hand, a thoughtful smile on her lips. Jared and Jensen gaze over at her, both looking sleepy and unfathomably content.

“Hmm?” Jared turns Jensen’s hand in his own so their palms can match up, fingers tangling around Jensen’s.

“That you two met at a gangbang.”


End file.
